Me entenda
by Klinevere
Summary: "Me entenda, Elena. Não me decepcione... Eu sempre contei com a sua capacidade e confiança em mim."
1. Capítulo Um

Damon Salvatore se aproximou devagar, cauteloso.

Elena Gilbert viu sua sombra e virou-se rapidamente.

- Damon.

- Elena – ele sorriu de canto.

- Você me deu um susto.

- Creio que não dei, não.

Elena encarou-o incrédula, arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Ah é?

- Você sentiu minha presença, Elena. – Damon disse e chegou mais perto, sussurrando no ouvido dela – O que, cá entre nós, tem só melhorado seu aspecto.

- Melhorado meu aspecto?

- A cada dia você se torna mais fascinante para mim. E vejamos... Você tem andado muito comigo. Percebe de longe quando me aproximo. E isto significa...

Ele calou-se.

- Significa...? – ela olhou-o, franzindo o cenho.

- Significa que a cada dia que passa estamos mais unidos por, digamos... Uma linha imaginária. Uma conexão bem audaciosa para uma garota que tem namorado, caso queira minha opinião.

- Mas eu não quero, como sempre, Damon – Elena rolou os olhos e virou-se.


	2. Capítulo Dois

- Não quer? Então ta – ele disse, sorrindo de canto.

Elena bufou, e se virou novamente, de braços cruzados.

- Diga.

- Dizer o que, minha querida? – ele franziu o cenho, com uma ironia que lhe era familiar.

- O que você quer, Damon.

Ficaram em silêncio por instantes. O olhar dos dois não desviava. Da parte de Damon, curiosidade, desespero, desejo. Da parte de Elena, apenas incredulidade e insegurança.

- Você sabe, Elena – ele sussurrou, fechando os olhos, parecendo derrotado.

- Se eu soubesse eu... Não estaria perguntando – ela foi abaixando a voz a cada palavra dita.

- Você, Elena – ele disse, abrindo os olhos. – Eu quero você.

Elena abriu a boca para responder, mas Damon riu baixinho, a interrompendo.

- Nananinanão. Não me responda. Eu sei sua resposta – ele olhou fixamente nos olhos castanhos da mulher à sua frente.

Elena bufou alto.

- Damon.

- Não tente me tirar daqui.

- Eu não vim aqui para conversar com você! Será que pode me dar licença?

- Não posso, lamento. Você está na varanda da minha casa, minha querida – ele sorriu galanteador e sentou nas escadas que levavam à varanda.

Ficaram em silêncios, e logo depois Damon pode ver Elena sentar-se ao seu lado.

Ele virou-se e a encarou. Sorriu.

- Está sentando do meu lado.

- É o que parece – ela disse rolando os olhos, não conseguindo evitar um sorriso.

- Oh, céus – Damon foi sarcástico. – Elena Gilbert está sentando ao meu lado por sua própria vontade. Está usando verbena. E está sentando ao meu lado. Francamente, Elena, estou emocionado.

- Damon, fique quieto – ela foi ríspida, mas disse sorrindo.

Damon captou seu sorriso e seu olhar brilhou.

- Esse clima está esquentando. Não posso ficar tão... contente assim, Elena.

Elena deu uma alta gargalhada.

- Eu vim fazer o outro Salvatore contente, Damon.

E essa frase o silenciou.

Elena notou que o olhar do vampiro perdeu o brilho.


	3. Capítulo Três

- Onde está Stefan? – perguntou ela, matando o silêncio que se intensificara ali.

- Caçando – Damon disse, simplesmente.

O silêncio voltou.

- Hm. E que horas ele volta?

- Ele já deve estar voltando, Elena.

Novamente silêncio.

- Damon, eu...

- Elena, eu...

Ao falarem ao mesmo tempo, se silenciaram novamente.

- Diga, Elena.

Ela suspirou fundo.

- Eu... Acho que vou voltar outra hora. Amanhã, quero dizer. Está tarde. Tenho de ver como Jeremy está.

- Eu te levo.

- Não precisa. Eu vim de carro.

- Ótimo, assim não preciso tirar o meu da garagem. Vamos.

- Damon, _não precisa_! Eu vou sozinha.

Ela levantou-se, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Damon levantou-se, sorrindo, o rosto muito próximo do dela.

- Eu faço questão – ele disse baixinho.

Elena encarou-o por um momento e relaxou os ombros.

- Tudo bem. Vamos.

- Não. Me dê a chave.

- O quê! _Eu_ vou dirigindo, Damon Salvatore – ela levantou a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Ora, convenhamos. É ridículo um homem estar no banco do passageiro, enquanto uma mulher dirige. Eu não sou barbeiro, cuidarei do seu carro.

Elena riu, alto e sarcasticamente.

- _Você, _se preocupando com o que os outros vão pensar? Uau. Que bicho te mordeu?

- Infelizmente, nenhum que eu queira.

Elena parou abruptamente. Damon pegou seus braços e encarou-a.

- Elena. Eu... Me entenda.

- Entender o quê, Damon?

- Entender o que eu sinto por você. Eu sinto algo por você, Elena. Uma coisa que eu... Nunca senti com ninguém antes. Você tem noção do quão é difícil para mim dizer isso? Nunca fui tão exposto, Elena. Nunca meus sentimentos me afogaram tanto quando estão me afogando. Tire essa sensação de mim, me ajude. Me diga o que fazer com isso que explode em meu peito.

Ela continuou encarando-o, sem reação, porém sem desviar os olhos um segundo qualquer.

Ele a largou e colocou as mãos em volta da cabeça.

- Isso está me torturando. Eu sou um vampiro! Eu não devo sentir essas coisas. O que eu estou sentindo, Elena? O que me faz tão flexível perto de você? O que faz com que eu me deixe ser maleado por você? Porque sou tão influenciado, porque volto a ser humano? Eu não gosto disso, Elena. Eu não quero sentir isso.

- Então... Não sinta – ela disse com a voz baixinha, quase engasgada. – Por favor, Damon, então não sinta!

- O que é isso? É paixão, como dizem? Mas não pode ser! Katherine. Eu... Sentia paixão por ela. Mas não era a mesma coisa. Não pode ser paixão. Que droga, não quero ser tão ridículo assim.

- Não está sendo ridículo. O que você está sentindo é... Ausência. Falta. Desejo apenas carnal. Uma coisa que eu... Não posso te ajudar, Damon.

- Não deve ser isso, Elena. Ao mesmo tempo que... Que eu sinto vontade de tocá-la, sinto vontade de protegê-la. Ao mesmo tempo que quero te beijar, quero ficar o mais distante possível. Ao mesmo tempo que desejo seu sangue, quero ficar o mais longe possível dele.

Elena sorriu de canto e levantou a mão para o rosto do vampiro.

- Sinta, Damon. Sinta, e descobriremos o que é isso que tanto te afeta... Embora uma parte de mim diga que é uma coisa, a outra não quer aceitar que seja. Espero que não seja, mas ao tempo espero que seja...

Ela calou-se, enquanto Damon pegava seu pulso e cheirava.

- Ah, Elena...

E num ímpeto, mordeu seu pulso e começou a sugar o sangue de sua amada.


	4. Capítulo Quatro

Elena segurou o gemido que quis escapar por sua garganta.

Damon parou, abrupto.

- Eu... – e calou-se.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados. Seu olhar estava com um brilho _muito _intenso.

- Eu amo você, Elena.

Ela ficou em silêncio, olhando o pulso ensangüentado.

- Eu estou indo, Damon. Agora é sério.

- Eu te levo.

- NÃO! – ela gritou, e ele pareceu se assustar por um momento, mas logo se recompôs.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Não, Damon. Eu preciso ir _sozinha. _Obrigada por... Esperar comigo. E pelo que você me proporcionou esta noite. – E então ela saiu apressadamente, quase correndo. Entrou no carro, deu partida e pisou com força no acelerador, cantando os pneus.

Desapareceu de vista em poucos segundos.

- Damon.

Damon virou-se e viu Stefan, com os punhos cerrados. Olhar fixo e testa franzida.

- Olá, irmãozinho – Damon sorriu de canto e em menos de um milésimo de segundo estava ao lado do irmão. – Comeu bem?

Stefan pegou seu pescoço com força, quase o sufocando.

- Não se faça de mal entendido.

Damon pegou seu pescoço, fazendo Stefan perder a força e soltar o seu.

- Olha, irmãozinho do meu coração. Desde quando você decidiu se alimentar apenas de animais, você perdeu o direito de me bater, sabe como? Não sou tão covarde a ponto de bater em uma pessoa que pode cair a qualquer peteleco, se é que me entende, garotão.

Soltou o pescoço do irmão, e em menos de um segundo entrou na casa.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Stefan, ainda com raiva, pegou seu celular no bolso.

Foi na discagem rápida, e em poucos toques, Elena atendeu.

- Ei, Stef.

- Elena. Onde você está?

Ela pareceu assustar-se com o tom amargo de Stefan.

- Estou na frente da minha casa, saindo do carro. Por que? Você já chegou? Quer que eu volte aí? Por mim não tem problema, eu volto...

- Não! – ele disse, ríspido. Em seguida, suspirou. – Me desculpe, Elena. É que... Estou com saudades. Quando cheguei, você já tinha ido embora. Precisava te ver... Mas durma bem. Até amanhã.

- Não, Stef, calma, eu... Então venha aqui...

- Não, Elena. Boa noite. Eu... Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Stefan. Muito.

E ele desligou.


	6. Capítulo Seis

**(PONTO DE VISTA DAMON SALVATORE)**

Eu sentei em minha cama, me olhando no espelho. O que eu via refletido era digno de pena. Eu via um homem com olheiras, cansado, velho, embora sempre novo... Tudo aquilo me revirou o estômago, e o desejo por sangue só aumentou.

Conseqüentemente, lembrar de sangue me trouxe o gosto de sangue de Elena na boca. Minha língua ardeu, a vontade me tomou. Me joguei na cama e mordi meu travesseiro, tentando me controlar. Eu estava entrando em colapso.

Meu corpo tremia totalmente. Com dificuldade, levantei-me e me dirigi até minha pequena geladeira de quarto. Peguei um pacote de sangue e rapidamente o esvaziei. Aos poucos, meu corpo parava de tremer. Sentei-me na cama, e tomei o quarto plástico de sangue. Eu gemia de desejo. O sangue me deixaria satisfeito por um certo tempo, mas ainda não seria o _dela_.

_ELENA._

Enquanto eu andava pelo quarto, eu senti ela se aproximar. Katherine.

- Damon.

Me virei, encontrando uma réplica perfeita de Elena, com um olhar mais selvagem e maduro. Com os cabelos cacheados, e uma roupa preta totalmente grudada em seu corpo. Com uma bota de cano até o joelho, de salto alto.

Aquela era Katherine.

- Damon, Damon... O que fazer com você? – ela colocou as mãos na cintura, com o olhar penetrante e demonstrando desejo.

- Sair daqui seria um bom passo para me ver animado – falei, enquanto sentia seu hálito em minha orelha.

- Será que é o que você quer mesmo? – ela sussurrou.

Em menos de um segundo, a prensei contra a parede.

- O que você acha? – falei, sem fôlego.

- Acho que não, _Damon_.

E neste instante comecei uma batalha para conseguir tirar sua roupa colada.


	7. Capítulo Sete

**(PONTO DE VISTA ELENA GILBERT)**

Eu não estava fazendo a coisa certa. Eu não estava sendo sincera nem comigo e nem com ninguém. Eu precisava voltar à casa dos Salvatore. Precisava sentar em uma poltrona, e ter uma conversa séria com cada um dos irmãos.

Eu precisava parar de sentir atração por Damon. Precisava parar de me sentir culpada, me sentir possuída pelo desejo... Sentir-me de várias maneiras que não eram dignas de uma Gilbert.

Me dirigi novamente à casa Salvatore. Não me preocupei em tocar a campainha. Eu estava acostumada com a forma deles se preocuparem com a segurança: nenhuma. A porta se abriu quando me encostei à maçaneta, com uma facilidade imensa. Não rangeu, como de costume.

Entrei na sala de estar, e lá encontrei Stefan, de costas para a entrada, olhando fixamente para o fogo da lareira. Quando dei um passo, ele se virou e sua expressão se suavizou.

- Elena!

Em menos de um segundo, ele estava ao meu lado, me beijando com ferocidade. Ele bagunçava meu cabelo, me beijava rapidamente. Me soltou, e me deu um abraço apertado e sincero.

- Eu te amo tanto...

- Ah, Stefan. Eu te amo muito! – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

E então percebi.

Eu nunca amei Damon, nunca senti nada por ele. Quem sabe uma atração momentânea, uma atração carnal, devido apenas ao jeito galanteador fajuto de Damon.

Eu sempre amei, sempre amaria Stefan Salvatore. O verdadeiro amor de minha vida.

Eu tinha certeza.

E fiquei com mais certeza ainda quando Stefan disse essas palavras:

- Vamos lá para fora. Katherine está com Damon lá em cima.

Ele deu um risinho.

- E com certeza não queremos atrapalhar.

Não sei se me senti enojada por deixar Damon me tocar ou emocionada por enfim conseguir me libertar.

O que eu estava sentindo?


	8. Capítulo Oito

- Não!

- Ah, pare com isso, Damon. Eu sei que você me quer...

- Não, Katherine. A única coisa que eu quero de você é seu cadáver. Quero ver você morta. Depois de tudo que fez, não sei como ainda caio na sua – Damon parecia perplexo. Encostou-se na parede rapidamente, sem fôlego.

- Não, Damon. Venha aqui – Katherine disse, tirando as botas.

- Katherine... Vá à merda. Eu gostei de você, sentia uma paixão, uma coisa mais carnal... Mas era uma coisa fútil, externa. Você nunca chegaria aos pés de Elena. Tão parecidas, mas tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo...

E Damon saiu rapidamente do quarto, deixando Katherine de olhos estreitos.

Elena e Stefan estavam na varanda, abraçados, quando Damon apareceu.

- Elena... Eu estou aqui, falando com você de volta. Agora na _frente_ do Stefan. Eu. Amo. Você.

- Damon, cale a boca – disse Stefan, já mostrando suas presas, e deixando Elena para trás, como se a protegesse.

- Parem – Elena disse baixinho, suspirando. – Pare, Stefan.

Stefan se virou, tremendo de raiva para Elena.

- O que é isso? Está dizendo que está defendendo ele? Que está do lado _dele? _– Stefan disse com desprezo.

- Eu... – Elena ficou surpresa com a raiva que Stefan falava com ela. Que monstro era aquele que estava no lugar de seu namorado?

- Elena, eu te peço uma chance. Eu amo você. Eu... Eu estou mudado. Não sou mais um vampiro sem emoções, que mata apenas pelo desejo de sangue. Estou me controlando. Estou fazendo tudo nas regras, tudo certinho. Diga que me entende.

- Damon – Elena disse baixinho, com os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

- Me entenda, Elena. Não me decepcione... Eu sempre contei com a sua capacidade e confiança em mim. Você sempre acreditou que eu mudaria. E cá estou eu, mudado.

- Eu acreditei e estou acreditando. Mas como amigo, Damon. Nunca te vi como... Como nada a mais que isso.

- É mentira! – Damon disse, puxando Elena rapidamente, conseguindo driblar Stefan, que urrou raivosamente.

- Me solte – Elena resmungou, de olhos baixos.

- Não.

- Você a ouviu! – gritou Stefan, beirando à loucura.

Damon e Stefan entraram em uma briga corporal. Elena estava ajoelhada, aos gritos, às lágrimas.

Stefan ficou caído, e Damon voltou para ela, sem fôlego.

- Eu vou te mostrar como você me ama.

Elena permaneceu em silêncio. Não sabia se corria ajudar Stefan ou ficava presa no olhar penetrante e tentador de Damon.

Damon a puxou para si e beijou como nunca beijara ninguém no mundo. Tentou demonstrar todo seu sentimento naquele beijo...

E Elena sentiu. Sentiu toda essa emoção, e animada, uma felicidade inconstante dentro de si, respondeu ao beijo com igual ternura e desejo.

Stefan berrou, se ajoelhando. Como se tivesse levado uma estaca em seu peito...


	9. Capítulo Nove  O final

E havia.

Katherine apareceu atrás de Stefan, que caiu duro ao chão, gritando.

Elena se separou rapidamente de Damon, gritando ao ver a cena.

Correu até o corpo de Stefan. Já estava morto.

Beijou seus lábios já frios. Mas não houve resposta.

- Não! Não! Não! Não! – dizia, com os olhos marejados.

- Você... Sua vadia – ouviu a voz de Damon e um grito feminino.

Fechou os olhos, escondendo o rosto no corpo de Stefan. Não queria ver o que sabia que estaria acontecendo. Quando percebeu silêncio, ergueu a cabeça.

Katherine estava morta.

Damon estava deitado, respirando com dificuldade, a poucos passos de onde Elena estava.

Ela se rastejou até ele, tremendo e soluçando.

- Damon! Não... Não me deixe você também – ela chorou mais ainda, se é que era possível.

- Sangue – ele conseguiu sussurrar, e Elena entendeu.

Ofereceu seu pulso, e em poucos instantes, Damon sugava com vontade seu pulso...

**( PONTO DE VISTA DAMON SALVATORE )**

Havia perdido meu irmão, de mais de um século. Havia perdido uma ex paixão, mas ela pouco me fazia diferença.

E eu sentia perder o meu amor a cada dia que passava. A dor no olhar de Elena, em cada ação sua, me doía mais profundamente.

Eu precisava fazer uma coisa. Não queria, mas era necessário.

- Ei, Elena.

Ela veio até mim, se esforçando para sorrir.

- Já faz um mês, Elena – eu disse, a abraçando.

Ela começou a chorar.

- É.

- Olhe para mim.

E quando ela me olhou, nos meus olhos, tomei coragem. Eu não fazia isso para enganá-la. Fazia isso para não sofrer.

- Você vai esquecer do que aconteceu.

- Eu vou esquecer do que aconteceu – ela repetiu, paralisada.

- Nunca amou Stefan. Era apenas seu amigo distante.

- Apenas meu amigo distante.

- Ele morreu, mas não teve diferença nenhuma para você.

- Diferença nenhuma para mim.

- Katherine nunca existiu em sua vida.

- Katherine nunca existiu em minha vida.

Minha boca abriu para dizer "você sempre amou Damon Salvatore", mas a fechei logo em seguida. Eu não seria tão cruel e mesquinho.

Quisera eu poder ser um humano e poder ser enfeitiçado para esquecer de tudo.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, abracei Elena, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Um dia, você se lembrará de tudo. Eu espero, do fundo do meu coração de pedra, que você não fique magoada comigo. Eu te amo muito, minha doce e amada Elena... Muito.

Ela sorriu para mim, e me deu um beijo rápido.

- Eu te amo, Damon. Muito.

Eu sabia das conseqüências. Eu a transformaria em vampiro, um dia desses. E quando isso acontecesse, ela se lembraria de tudo...

E a dor retornaria. E a raiva. E todo o turbilhão de emoções.

Mas até lá, eu só podia esperar. Ficar com Elena, e tentar esquecer da perda do melhor irmão que alguém poderia ter.

- Não chore, meu amor – ouvi ela sussurrar em meu ouvido. – Nunca vou ficar brava com você, quando descobrir.

Franzi o cenho, mas resolvi deixar para lá essa frase. Eu estava entrando em pane. Precisava de um descanso.

- Vem, Damon. Beba meu sangue – ela me ofereceu seu pulso. Mais uma vez, em um milhão.

Não pude evitar um sorriso.

**FIM**


	10. Agradecimentos

Agradecimentos.

Quero agradecer a todos que lerão essa fic, e que gostarão. Escrevi no dia 25 de outubro de 2010, em apenas três horas. Foi apenas uma vontade de escrever a primeira fic no site, a vontade de demonstrar o quanto sou 'team damon' e 'team elena'.

É claro que não quero um final desses na série, mas foi o que me veio na mente, e gosto de finais abertos e tristes. Obrigada por ler até aqui, e por favor comentem :)

Abraços e mordidas,

Isa ;*


End file.
